I'm so sick of feeling sad and lonely and unwanted
by narutoxsasuke124
Summary: I am not the kind of person who talks about their feels or what little I have now. But what happen Monday at school 7th hour March 9, 2015 made me do this. Hate if you want to this wasn't made for you love it.
1. Chapter 1

**All right I'm not a feelings person. But I am making cause I can, you don't have to love it.**

On Monday March 9, 2015 at school I was fine until 7th hour. So I spent my morning waiting for MaKyla to come to the library, she come but it was third hour. So Matthew has two books and gaves one to Chris. The book Matthew gave to Chris was 400 pages long, Chris should be able to read that in... Oh I don't know three minutes. Chris is there to take the jobs of calulators and everything else out there. And giving Matthew a book that can knock out himseft was not a good thing. So everything was fine until 5th hour when Chris throw my backpack like a ball, so 5th hour did that until class started and Matthew gave back my backpack. Then until 7th hour everthing was fine, we had to a packet from second hour. Chris being Chris was already with. But almost no one was working so I went to Matthew and Aaron's table, they where talk to two girls in are class about what happens at a child birth. Then Matthew said, he said the one thing that wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. He said "Oh god I can't breathe" to me, and as I always do I play it off like he was joking. The thing was he didn't sound as if he was joking, when I saw that he wasn't playing, so I move back to my sit and pit my head down. So when I was think fo what Matthew said the song Called Bullet by Hollywood Undead started playing im head. _(The Video at the side) _I knew Matthew since the 6th grade, and he puts this kind of crap. That piss me off and makes me a little sad, then I saw who really acts even if it's just a little my friend. And the only one is MaKyla.

I feel like I am falling into the darkness holding on to a rope and the one hold on the rope to keep me falling in to the darkness is MaKyla, but the rope is to weak and I want to fall, but she not letting me go. All the others who was helping her to keep me in the light left her alone to pull up. Saying you are your own with her.

Some day, not now or next month, but one day MaKyla will let go of that rope and let me fall to where I belong. Why you ask that easy everyone finds something to hate about me. I am used to it, but being used to it dose it stop my heart from breaking each time it happens. So I do what anyone who is used to, act like I don't care. I put back on my mask that says you can't hurt me, even though they did.

**This is how I really feel. Matthew you jackass if you read this know that you cause me to write this. **


	2. Chapter 2

There is this girl I sit next to in my 6th hour. She rarely talks, but I like that about her. I meet her last year, when I started going to east. I had first hour with her then. I found out that her name was Hannah. I reason I want to talk to her was because she had a book with her that I wanted to read. About three month after We star.. I mean I started talking to her, I heard her speak. It was at lunch time. And me being me was going to talk to her until she told me to shut the fuck up. Not like I thought she was going to cuss, but I can bring that side of people. I look over at her and saw that she was on her phone messaging her mom or sister, so I started talking about family, then she told me about her's. She say it in short words, but it was enough for me. So being me I starting saying things like "You never talk, but I can bet you talk more then me at home." Then she started to smile like it was true. So I kept on with that. She did talk to me but only if no one heared her. Then when the last day of the school year she was bam, she talk to all the people I hang out with if I am not with her. She even talk to that idiot Matthew.

Then this school started out with Hannah not talking to much. But now as we end the school year she talks to me and the people I hang out with. Not much, but she dosen't just sit there and listen. Now that I think of it maybe Hannah is helping MaKyla hold on to the rope the kept me from falling into the darkness. Even if that is true, Hannah just like MaKyla and everyone eles will let go of the rope.

**Who cares if it is short.**


End file.
